En línea
by MariSeverus
Summary: AU. Severus y Hermione, se conocen a través de un chat. Nunca se han visto en persona y no se imaginan, quién es quién. ¿Qué podría suceder?
1. Un chat cualquiera

Nada que decir con respecto a este. Más descanso. Proviene de Potterfics, así que es traspase.

Disclaimer: nada me pertence, excepto ideas. Lo demás como personajes, pertenece a JK Rowling.

M&S

* * *

_"Es curioso como algo así, puede conectar a las personas de cierto modo. En realidad, no me decepciona el haberte conocido de esta forma. Creo, es claro, que es así luego de tanto tiempo haciendo esto"_

_"Sí, lo sé. ¿No te parece increíble, que aún no nos hayamos visto?" "Deberías concertar una cita"_

_"¿Debería?"_

_"Eres el hombre" "Yo debo decir sí, quiero verme contigo mañana por la noche"_

_"Ya veremos. Soy una persona muy (¿Cómo le llaman a eso?) Muy ocupada"_

_"Le llaman, tener un Blackberry con una agenda muy apretada"_

_"Bueno, ya lo descubriremos. Hasta otra, supongo"_

_"Adiós"_

No podía creerlo. Luego de pasar tanto tiempo, mirando sus posibilidades, ocurría una cosa como esa. Entró como normalmente lo hacía, sin mucho qué hacer. No buscaba nada. Si surgía, surgía. Pero luego de una temporada de entrar y no ver más que necedades, le ocurría algo maravilloso.

¿Su nombre? Bueno, no lo sabía. Su user era "S". En realidad no afectaba mucho qué nombre de usuario llevaba esa persona, lo que sí importaba era que le había facilitado muchas cosas en su vida. Por decirlo de alguna forma.

_"Es gracioso cuando la leche se termina. Vas emocionada a tu refrigerador y te das cuenta, de que está vacía. Querías cereal, querías un poco de café, pero no tienes leche"_

_"¿Leche? Te gusta la leche..."_

_" Sí, es deliciosa"_

_"¿Qué desayunaste entonces?"_

_"Pues tostadas, mientras bajaba por la leche. Necesitaba la leche, para alimentarnos"_

_" ¿Alimentarnos?"_

_"No me malinterpretes. A mi gato y a mí. ¿Te dije que tengo un gato?"_

_" No, pero supongo que luego me mostrarás fotografías"_

_" Sí, tal vez"_

Lo más curioso de todo eso, era como se conocieron. Ninguno de los dos, tenía interés en el otro. Pero el chat los hizo coincidir en un juego de ajedrez. Estaba tan aburrida, que era capaz de divertirse en ello. Aún así, Hermione se había encontrado jugándolo. No parecía ser gran cosa, hasta que se encontró en un interesante partido con un usuario llamdo "S".

Desde ese momento, habían compartido tanto, que se sorprendieron de que las piezas se movieran. Hablaban de cualquier cosa de interés o de simple cháchara. Parecía, que ese era el usuario que estaba buscando. Por supuesto, no deseaba espantarle con la idea de "eres mi alma gemela." "Lo creo y lo predico." Esbozaba una sonrisa, cada vez que le veía iniciar una sesión. No dejaba de sorprenderle, con todos los conocimientos que tenía.

Les gustaba la misma tienda de libros, pero nunca se habían visto. Le gustaban los mismos tipos de lecturas, pero seguían sin irse a leer en esa misma biblioteca. Las mismas asignaturas. Compartir el mismo pensamiento acerca de las responsabilidades, de los niños e incluso ¡En el romance! Sí, habían compartido muchas cosas.

_"A veces, miras por la ventana. Esperas, a que haga un día increíblemente soleado, pero solo llueve. Te quedas sin luz, debido al temporal. ¿Qué harías en ese caso?"  
_

_" Quizás dormiría un poco" "¿qué podría hacer una mujer como tú?"_

_"Bueno, encendería muchas velas y luego leería algo romántico" "Un poco cursi, ¿no es cierto?"_

_"En absoluto" "Me parece una idea bastante recomendable"_

Sí, sin duda alguna, esperaba no perderlo de vista. Y seguramente, eso pensaba él de ella. Con un suspiro, se levantaba de su silla y miraba su portátil. Las cosas mejoraban cuando se veían. Era tan fascinante en cierta forma, que no podía describir. Se lo imaginaba de tantas formas diferentes, que no podía ponerse de acuerdo. Se acostó en su cama, pensando en ello.

Para él, era lo mismo. Aquella mujer, parecía tener un encanto propio que le hipnotizaba. Bueno, no tenía mucho conocimiento en el uso de aquellos aparatejos, pero desde que la había visto, no había podido dejar de pensarla. La había fichado, como usuaria importante y siempre la esperaba a la determinada hora que sabía; que ella acudiría. Tanta espera, debía derivar en algo. Ella seguramente, era muy hermosa. Pero por supuesto, eso no le importaba mucho. No le amaría si lo tuviese en frente.

Miraba el computador, con cierta insistencia. ¿Dónde estaba ella, ese día? No había aparecido y ya le causaba extrañeza. Con un suspiro, volvía a mirar al poco tiempo. Parecía que no llegaría ese día.

_"Lo lamento..." _

_"¿Te ha ocurrido algo?"_

_"Sí..." "Creo, que debemos dejar de frecuentarnos"_

_"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"_

_"Ella, ha muerto..."_

_"¿Quién se ha muerto?"_

_"¡Ella! ¡Mi madre"_

_"Cuanto lo siento"_

Hasta algo como eso, ambos lo habían compartido. Palabras de aliento a través de algo inanimado, no le sería de utilidad, pero allí permaneció. En realidad, perderla ya se le hacía difícil en cierto sentido. Quiso oírla llorar, sólo para consolarla. Sin embargo, estaba en un lugar muy distinto al de ella. Pasó unos días sin verla y la realidad era, que se sentía preocupado por ella. Al verla regresar, supuso que su "conexión", no se terminaría tan pronto.

* * *

Culminado. Saludos y besos.

_Mary·×·Severus_


	2. ¿Concertamos cita?

_"Las vacaciones estuvieron maravillosas."_

_"¿Qué hiciste este verano?" "Yo soy muy malo, para vacacionar"_

_"¿Cómo se puede ser malo, para no hacer nada?"_

_"Bueno, yo tengo una adicción al trabajo" "Corregir en línea es hasta aburrido. Necesitaré algo que exija más esfuerzo"_

_"Bien, el otro día compré un libro. Quizá uno te ayude, a perder esa adicción"_

_"Libros de auto ayuda"_

_" Sí, de esos. Cerraré sesión ahora o quemaré la comida. ¿Nos leemos más tarde?"_

_"Seguro me consigues aquí"_

Hermione sonreía, mirando el computador. Le hubiese encantado relacionarse con un hombre como él. Pero seguramente, ni siquiera era de su país o tal vez, usaba un traductor para entenderla. De todas formas, era placentero encontrarlo allí. Leer sus mensajes, era como verlo. ¿Cómo imaginárselo? Él nunca enviaría una fotografía para que ella pudiera verle. Parecía un poco tímido. Quizá, si le invitaba a dar una vuelta y salir de aquel monitor y aquel teclado. Claro, tenía que esperar a que reapareciera.

_"Hola, "S" "_

_"Hola HG_1" "¿Qué ha sucedido en tu vida, mientras no te veía?" "¿Ha quedado bien, la cena?"_

_"Sí, no se quemó. Oye S, ¿Por qué no salimos un día? No sé, quizá a leer un poco en la biblioteca"_

_"Pues, en realidad, quizá yo no sea el tipo de persona que te guste"_

_"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Muero por conocerte! En serio"_

_"¿Realmente?"_

_"No miento acerca de eso..."_

_"Bueno, mañana te diré. Por ahora, me iré a dormir. Espero verte pronto, ten mucho cuidado"_

_"Igualmente. Hasta mañana"_

Hermione sonrió y le observó irse. Escribía en su computador, algunas memorias. Su sueño, era ser escritora de un diario de prensa, quizá hacer un libro. Pues bien, empezaba escribiendo sus memorias. Era la mejor forma de pulir su trabajo y luego, encontraría a un buen crítico que le dijera si servía o no, para ese tipo de cosas.

_Conociendo al señor "S": La experiencia más maravillosa que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida._

_Siempre creí que mi vida estaba destinada a obtener un buen empleo. En realidad, las cosas se pusieron muy aburridas, en cuanto encontré el primero de ellos. Nunca me gustó ser oficinista y mucho menos, estar sentada venticuatro horas sin hacer nada más, que contestar llamadas e imprimir cartas y citas. Pero en realidad, saqué más de eso de lo que pensé. _

_En uno de esos días aburridos, conocí al señor S. Estaba jugando ajedréz, cuando de pronto, me vi inmersa en una conversación muy agradable con otro jugador. Pasé horas y perdí muchos fáxes. Bueno, eso no importó mucho hasta que me redujeron el sueldo. De todas formas, me quedé con el señor "S" y todo parecía estar bien._

_Al segundo trabajo, también fue el señor "S". De pronto, ambos teníamos una cuenta por donde hablábamos. Desgraciadamente, yo era muy dedicada a mi trabajo y pasamos temporadas e inviernos, sin decirnos mayor cosa. Él también era adicto al trabajo y pues, al menos estábamos seguros de que ninguno odiaba al otro. Esa, era una fortuna._

_Las vacaciones no se hicieron esperar. Como yo era una persona errante, me mudé. Nuevamente, cuando me mudé, el señor S estaba allí. Yo no sabía su nombre, pero eso no importaba. Él, me conocía como "HG_1" y eso estaba bien. Le dije mi signo, lo que pensaba de la política, mis gustos musicales y una que otra anécdota del pasado. El señor S, era muy reservado, pero muy pronto se fue abriendo y eso, me satisfacía de miles de formas distintas. De pronto, era muy unida con mi computador, solo por el señor S._

_Cuando murió mi madre, él nunca dejó de apoyarme. ¡Aparecía todos los santos días para saludarme! Enviaba mensajes por todas partes y en realidad, eso me hacía reír. Estando en la biblioteca, encontré un libro que me hubiese encantado darle y fue entonces, cuando sentí que debíamos conocernos. Al principio, él se negó, pero yo seguí insistiendo. Hasta el sol de hoy, no nos conocemos y estoy segura de que si nos encontramos por allí, ninguno sabrá quién es quién._

Y eso había sucedido. Ambos habían ido a la misma biblioteca, el mismo día. Habían pasado sus cosas y habían pagado por algunos libros que podían retirar, sin embargo ninguno se quedó para escuchar el nombre del otro. Era gracioso, como la vida los ponía en el mismo café, en la misma plaza, pero no se conocían nunca.

_"Hola de nuevo, por este día."_

_"¡Hola, S!" "¿Qué tal está todo?"_

_"Creo que perfectamente. Aunque tus deseos de que consiguiera una mascota, no los pude cumplir"_

_"¿Ah no?" "Crooshanks es muy tienro. Quizá te hace falta un pequeño amigo, en casa"_

_"Soy alérgico a los gatos" "Pero conseguí un curioso visitante, negro"_

_"¿Qué es?"_

_"Se llama Sphynx o eso dice su identificación"_

_"¿Es un gatito negro?"_

_"Sí y creo que no tiene intenciones de irse. Ya está husmeando el lugar. ¿Todos los gatos son así?"_

_"Bueno, Crooshanks se ha llevado muchos sustos al husmear. S, ¿has pensado en nuestro encuentro?"_

_"Sí, he pensando en eso y creo que podría suceder. ¿Dónde quisieras verme?"_

_"¡Oh, maravilloso!" "Me encantaría tal vez, en el café de la calle Street. Ya sabes, el que tiene..."_

_"Una enorme marquesina que dice "Street Coffe"_

_"Exacto. ¡Ahora estoy ansiosa!"_

_"Te he dicho, que no soy nada del otro mundo. Realmente, soy una persona común"_

_"¿No lo somos todos?"_

_"Quizá..."_


End file.
